Untitiled (for now)
by OnoraMellark
Summary: Hailey and Lisa have moved from their drab hometown in Texas to the big city - NEW YORK! Little do they know, their apartment building will be full of fun (and not so fun) characters. Will they finally find love? Or will it let them down in the end? This story is a collaboration with my girl Kellyb321. You can read her stuff here: /u/4229660/kellyb321


**A/N: This story is written with my gal Kellyb321. See the Summary section to find where you can read her stories; and TRUST ME, you want to read them! Also, PLEASE Review, Reccommend, and share with your friends! Follow us if you enjoy it! We welcome ALL comments - we don't write these just to write - we LOVE to hear from our readers; so PLEASE, let us know what you think - negative OR positive! Thanks for reading, and we hope you follow, favorite, and come back for more!**

-1-

} ~_ I Wish it Would Rain _~ {

Lisa lugged her baggage up the stairs to her new loft apartment in the heart of New York City. 'Unbelievable,' she thought to herself. 'My first day here, and the elevator is busted.' She mused that at least she would receive a good workout, hefting all of her various belongings up the last flight of stairs.

She was nearly out of breath by the time she slid the key in the lock. Before she could turn it, however, the door swung open, and her best friend's smiling face appeared in front of her. "Hey!" Hailey grabbed her friend in a tight hug, then let go and looked down at the one suitcase Lisa had been able to bring up with her. "That's all you brought," she asked suspiciously.

Lisa giggled a little, attempting to calm herself and slow her heartbeat from the climb. "Yeah, totally! I figured, why bother bringing anything but lingerie and my _toys_; after all – New York is the place to be for fashion, right?" Hailey studied her for a second before they both burst out into gales of laughter.

"Bring it in!" Hailey smiled at Lisa and made a sweeping gesture toward the apartment. "Have a look at what I've done," she said, proudly. Her smile widened when Lisa gasped at the apartment. "I know you said to wait for you," Hailey started, "but you know how I am. I love to surprise you!"

The view was breathtaking – something Lisa had only dreamt about in her wildest reveries. "This," she started, but couldn't finish. "It's… I – _wow_!" She was finally able to voice the word she had been searching for, as no others would suffice. The loft looked amazingly different after Hailey had tackled the project. "How did you accomplish all of this in only _one week_," Lisa asked, genuinely curious.

Hailey had come up the week before, while Lisa was still sorting and packing. Hailey was ready to begin her decoration spree, while Lisa wanted to be sure everything of hers was either tucked away in storage, given away to charity, or carefully wrapped and shipped to their new home.

As soon as they had stepped off the train, fresh from the countryside of Texas, Hailey and Lisa knew they were in love with the city. Everything was so completely different from the dry, hot, and ultimately boring lifestyle of country living. Lisa remembered exchanging glances with Hailey, and them agreeing in unison, "We're home."

"Lisa! Lees!" Lisa snapped out of her stroll down memory lane to the sound of Hailey's voice. She apologized, then inquired about what her friend had been saying. Hailey sighed – a sigh that was reserved for her best friend only – and recounted her story. "I _said_," she began, teasingly, "that I had help!"

"Hailey," Lisa mockingly scolded, "don't tell me you have already found yourself a man!" Crazy as it may seem, she secretly hoped her friend _had_ found a man, so she could immediately begin her interrogation. Lici, as her friends often called her, loved to dish about men _and_ women, alike. Smiling coyly, she said, "And who _is _this mystery man, darling? Do tell!"

Hailey rolled her eyes just a bit and giggled. "Oh, if only he were _straight_," she said, sighing. Lici raised her eyebrows in an inquiring gesture, silently urging Hailey to continue. However, Hailey was not playing along. She waved off the unspoken question and caught even more of Lisa's attention with her next words. "He wasn't the _only_ one who helped me, though," she said, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Lici walked to the window and pressed the button on her keychain that closed the hatch on her SUV, then consequently, the door lock. She made sure the back hatch went down, and assumed – hopefully – that the door lock had worked as well; as she could see the car from the window she was seated at. Lici had always loved the seats on dormer windows; which was partially what had sold the loft for her, nearly at first glance. "Do tell," she said, wrapping her arms around her knees and leaning her chin down on to her kneecaps.

"Oh, but that would ruin the surprise," Hailey said, teasingly. She knew she had Lisa's full attention at the mention of another body being present during her initial move-in.

Lisa poked out her bottom lip in a mock-pout, and began to whine. "Ha-ai-ls," she said, drawing out the nickname she had given her friend nearly their second day in high school. "Please tell me," she whimpered, in a cute voice that nearly always worked on Hailey. Her best friend pursed her lips, then looked to the ceiling, as if considering whether or not to tell Lisa about the girl she had met while moving in. Her decision was made for her when she felt one of the decorative throw pillows from the dormer window seat hit her squarely in the chest.

Laughing, Hailey picked up the pillow from the floor and playfully tossed it back in Lisa's direction. "Okay, okay!" she surrendered, through her giggling. "You will like this story…" Her friend's face lit up with true excitement – an emotion Hailey had not seen on Lici's face in quite a while; at least, not the genuine excitement she now showed. She paused for dramatic effect, watching Lici nearly vibrate with excitement.

"So," Hailey began, "I was jamming out to some music with the front door open, and this Latina girl popped her head in, yelling to see if anyone was home…" Hailey noticed the increased excitement on Lici's face as she emphasized the word 'Latina'. She knew her friend had a soft spot – 'a _very_ soft spot', Hailey thought, giggling a little to herself – for women of Latin descent. After all, she knew that Michelle Rodriguez was Lisa's all-time favorite female celebrity crush. She noticed her friend blushing the slightest bit of pink, and continued with her story, realizing that Lici had probably guessed the thought that had just crossed Hailey's mind.

"So anyway," she continued, "I yelled over the music that I was, indeed, present, and this girl walked in with a body to-die-for and the prettiest face…" Hailey momentarily trailed off, trying to find the words to adequately describe one of the only other two tenants she had met so far. "She has long black hair, not unlike yours, but not quite as wavy – or long, for that matter. Anyway, what is most striking about her; and what I know you will fall for before she even speaks, I might add; is her face –." Hailey was only mildly surprised when Lisa interrupted her.

She spoke tenderly, so as not to hurt her best friend's feelings, but fully intending to make her point clear. "Hail – listen – I; I just -," she stammered, trying to find the right words. She sighed and closed her eyes, careful to block out the events of the previous year. "I just, um… I'm not sure - ," she said, slowly, still grasping for the appropriate thing to say. Lici rolled her eyes, frustrated with herself, and looked pleadingly to Hailey for help.

Smiling in a bittersweet manner, Hailey slid onto the window seat beside her best friend – the woman she had adopted as her sister almost twenty years ago – and placed her arm around Lici's shoulder understandingly. "I get it," she started, soothingly. "After what happened last year, you don't want to rush into anything." She rubbed her friend's shoulder reassuringly; and despite the small pools forming on her bottom eyelids, Lici smiled.

"Thank you," Lisa whispered, almost inaudibly. "I know I have to get back out there; start dating again," she said. "It's just that I've been through so much lately…" she trailed off. She looked up at Hailey as soon as she heard the ring of a woman's voice, asking if anyone was home.

"We're in here, Santana," Hailey called to their guest. She smiled a devilish smile at Lisa and said, "Time to meet your new friend." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and started to stand up.

Lici, grabbing onto Hailey's arm, pulled her back down to a sitting position. "You invited her over _already_?" she whispered hastily. Hailey just smiled at her, beamingly. "Hay-Hay – wait!" It was too late, as her friend had darted out of the room to meet whoever this girl was. Lisa stood up and smoothed out her clothes as best she could, silently thanking God that she had not been in tears.

She heard two sets of boots approaching, noting to herself that the mystery woman – no, Santana, she corrected herself – liked to wear at least the same kind of shoes that Hailey and herself loved to obsess over sometimes. With clothing on her mind, Lici quickly walked to the mirror Hailey had already set up in her bedroom. She made a note to herself that the mirror would have to be moved, to catch the best lighting and give her reflection the most natural look possible. She was sure Hailey had already thought of this, but simply hadn't had time to do much decorating. Lici knew she had asked to be able to decorate her own room, but she also knew Hailey – and that is why she only gave Hailey a week to decorate without her.

Laughter erupted from the hallway, and Lisa turned her thoughts once more to the reflection before her. She checked the doorway to make sure no one was entering, then turned to the side to examine her butt. Once she decided it was still accounted for, and still in the apple shape she never could seem to rid herself of, she straightened out, looking directly into the mirror. She studied herself from the head down. She mused about how different she and her best friend were. While Hailey had the long, blonde hair that most girls dreamt of having, Lisa's was long and brown, with natural half-curls that fell down past her shoulders, and just did cover her breasts. Hailey had the pretty blue eyes one could compare to a vast ocean, while Lisa's eyes were the color of light caramel. Lici knew she had an admirable bust line, and – let's face facts – a body most women would kill for. She stood there, amused for a moment, about how often she and her best friend wore each other's clothes.

Suddenly, a semi-husky voice came from the doorway. "Wow, Hailey," the voice said. "Your description didn't do her justice." Lisa's brows furrowed as she turned, only to see the most beautiful woman her eyes had ever beheld.

"Santana?" she said, not actually meaning to. She blushed the smallest bit at her own outburst.

Santana, the newest arrival to the apartment, smiled and stepped forward to shake Lisa's hand. Lici tried to concentrate; tried not to think about how beautiful this woman's body was, how soft her touch was, or what it would be like to feel _all_ of Santana's body under her fingertips. _Focus, Lisa_, she told herself, when she realized this gorgeous woman was speaking to her. She managed to get out a 'huh', and Santana laughed a little. "I said, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Oh…" Lici blushed a little, not knowing what exactly to say.

Santana nodded, knowingly. "So anyway," she said, "I came over when I saw the new SUV down in the parking lot. I thought you might need some help unpacking."

Lisa was still standing, dumbfounded, staring at their new arrival, so Hailey stepped in. "Thank you so much, Santana. Lisa has an entire truck full of stuff that needs to come up. Shall we?" she asked, gesturing to the door.

Lici eventually came out of her shell, and the three of them chattered like school girls the entire time they were unloading; carrying boxes up the stairs and placing them wherever there was a bare spot in Lisa's room. They were exhausted by the time everything was unloaded, and the three of them flopped down on Hailey and Lisa's couch. For the moment, they were all quiet, trying to recuperate from the work they had just done.

Then, suddenly, Hailey announced her opinion that they needed wine. With that, she scampered off to the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, Santana turned to face Lisa on the couch. She casually placed her hand on Lici's thigh, and said, "You are stunningly beautiful, you know." Lici stuttered and stammered, trying to find adequate words to say. Santana laughed, and Lisa, thinking she was laughing at her, turned beet red. "Maybe that was a little forthcoming," Santana said, staring into Lisa's eyes. "What I _meant_ to say was that you're… amazing." Noticing the quizzical look on Lici's face, she continued. "So, um, Hailey told me about the things that happened to you last year…" She trailed off as Lisa noticeably shrank into herself a little bit. "Look. You don't have to worry about being hurt like that from me. I understand that we just met, but –" Santana weighed her words carefully, "but I think you're really special. You're gorgeous, for one." She giggled a little, continuing, "I love it when you blush. It's so cute. That's another thing. You know everything I'm telling you is true, but you have the presence of mind to find them flattering." Lici noticed as Santana's hand moved a little farther up her right thigh. "You're also very smart," she said, leaning closer to Lisa, "and funny, and confident – whether or not you want anyone to believe it…"

Lici was intensely aware of Santana's breath on her lips, the smell of her perfume, her hand as close as possible to the aching in Lici's middle, and the smell of mint that washed over her as Santana leaned in and kissed her. It was a deep, passionate kiss, and Lici's back arched uncontrollably at the touch of Santana's tongue to hers. She was sad to feel her pull away, but realized it was probably the appropriate thing to do, as she heard Hailey call from the kitchen, "Let the fun times begin!"

"I think they already did," she whispered to Santana, as Hailey walked back in and set down three glasses on the coffee table. Santana smiled at Lici, lifted the glass to her lips, and winked at her.

Later that night, Lisa was lying in bed thinking about that kiss. Santana's lips and tongue were like ambrosia, and she couldn't get the thought of her out of her head. She drifted off to sleep without realizing it, and all of a sudden, Santana was there. She was standing beside Lici's bed, wearing a nighty that would make a man lunge for her. It was lavender in color, the top a lacy covering that actually covered nothing. Lici also noticed that the lavender of the gown was all-but see-through, and that no panties were present.

Santana smiled at her seductively, and pulled back the comforter that had been laying over Lici in her comfortable bed. That was when Santana noticed that Lisa slept in the nude. "Wow," she breathed. "You have an amazing body," she said, smiling. At that, she climbed on top of Lisa and leaned down, kissing her the way she had on the couch. This time, however, she didn't stop. Lici sighed in ecstasy as her dream lover's soft lips made their way down to her neck, then her collarbone, then, finally, the peaks of her nipples; which were, by now, hard as diamonds.

She shuddered, moaning, and reached to the hem of Santana's barely-there nightgown. Lici received all the permission she needed when she lifted the nightie and Santana sighed, lifting her arms over her head to give Lici the access she needed. As Santana made this move, her hips shifted, sending a momentary shock of ecstasy up Lici's body. "You like that?" Santana whispered to her. Lici moaned in approval, and Santana began to rock her hips back and forth, rubbing the most sensitive areas of their bodies together. They sighed in unison, and Santana smiled in an impish way as she stopped, then leaned forward, once again kissing Lici; massaging her tongue, then once again moving down her body. Lici didn't have time to be disappointed at the lack of being ridden, because she soon cried out, as she felt Santana's tongue playing over her nipple, biting, sucking, and massaging her breasts.

"Oh my God," Lici nearly screamed, as she felt the soft hands of her dream lover move down her body, and in between her legs. Magical fingers was the only thing she was able to process as Santana massaged her sweet spots; occasionally causing her to cry out in pleasure whenever Santana would thrust her fingers inside her, or rub her clitoris in exactly the right way.

Santana giggled a little, and the sensation felt amazing against Lici's thigh, but startled her when Santana said, "Shh – or you'll wake up Hailey." The reality of the situation seemed to slap Lici in the face. She sat straight up, looking fearful. Santana looked her over carefully. "Don't worry," she said quietly. "I won't tell." She sat up herself, and inched toward Lici on the bed. Straddling her where she sat, Santana caressed Lici's jawline, telling her it would be okay. She brushed away a tear that had slipped from Lisa's eye, and tried to sooth her. "I have wanted you since I first laid eyes on you. I promise you I will _never_ hurt you." She kissed Lici softly, trying to enforce her point. Lici nodded silently. Santana sighed, "Youaresobeautiful," seemingly without realizing she had said it. Then she bit her lip, and smiled. "Actually, I'm glad you moved to this particular position," she said, and began kissing her way down Lisa's body once more.

With Santana's face in between her thighs, Lisa didn't catch the comment she had made about how wet she was. She was far too lost in her own moaning and groaning to register anything that was being said to her. All she could think about was the lapping of her clitoris, and the strong fingers that worked their way inside and out of her with experience. Every time Santana moaned, it sent a shockwave through her, because of the vibration it caused on her severely swollen lips and clitoris. Her body shuddering, close to coming, Lici whined when Santana made her way back up her body with those softest of kisses.

Lisa took this as the cue to finally touch Santana. She was a bit afraid of touching that perfect body, but she smiled and placed her hands on Santana's shoulders, changing their positions on the bed. There was a method to her madness, and she began the way Santana had – by kissing her, all the way down her body. While nibbling at the diamonds that had instantly formed on Santana's breasts, Lici trailed her hand down the flat stomach, touching with only her fingertips, listening to the moans that escaped her current lover's lips. When she made it to the place she had been aiming for, she traced her fingers along the lips of Santana's vagina, mentally noting that her partner's juices were already flowing. She smiled despite herself, and briefly grazed Santana's clitoris with the tip of her forefinger. The amazing sound that came out of her made Lici's head swim, and she realized she couldn't hold back any longer.

Santana realized the magic of what was happening. Then, when Lici pushed her fingers inside of her, she grabbed a pillow lying beside her, and put slammed it over her face so she wouldn't wake Hailey with her screams. She had almost come herself, while navigating the soft folds of the incredibly wet spot between Lici's legs. She held the pillow to her face with one arm so she could run her fingers through Lici's hair. While absentmindedly thinking this could finally be the girl for her, she couldn't help but notice the perfection in laps, pressure, and amazing ecstasy that filled her when Lici pulled her clit into her mouth and sucked, while employing tongue play at the same time. She took the pillow off her face, and it was all she could do to gasp out, "Stop – please stop!"

Lici stopped, as she was told, and looked up uncertainly. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, breathlessly.

"God, no! It's just –" Santana leaned forward and kissed Lici with all the passion she had in her. "I want us to finish together," she breathed into Lici's ear.

Lici smiled at Santana, then slid closer to her. She traced her fingertips along Santana's leg, then lifted it, placing it against her hip, and slid as close as she could to her. Santana smiled at her, put her arms around Lici's neck, and began rocking back and forth, the two of them moaning, kissing, and ultimately shuddering as they reached their climax together.

Lici sighed and wrapped her arms around Santana, kissing her one more time, before laying back on the pillows beside her. Santana, nearly breathless, asked, "Do you think Hailey will freak out if I'm here when she wakes up in the morning?" They both giggled at that, and kissed each other. Lici stated that she didn't care, then rolled over on the bed to get some much-needed sleep. She felt an amazing sense of love overflow her heart, mind and body when Santana rolled over, and put her arm around her. Smiling, Lici kissed the back of her lover's hand, then smiled and pulled her as close as she could.


End file.
